A Love in the Dixie
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: A love that flourished in the South during the American Civil War. A love between to souls that thought their love would never die. Or would it?... My first chapter of a dramatic love between one of my OTPs from the movie 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams Harper Alexander & Mayor Buckman


His blue/grey eyes opened slowly, letting the blinding sunlight hurt them momentarily. His long jet-black hair was sprawled all over the soft pillow, with only a strand fallen on his face, covering a part of his forehead and a bit of his left eye. With a moan, he blinked his eyes to wake up more and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the space empty next to him. Rubbing his right eye, he pushed himself up and sat up for a while, looking around. Nobody was there.

"Bucky?" Harper asked, not as loudly as he wished. His questioning expression changed and a soft smile took the place of the curve his full lips formed. Chuckling, he closed his eyes, stroking the side of his head a bit before pushing his covers off of him and getting up. The doctor of Pleasant Valley moved to place a single shirt on him before he took a few steps, reaching the entrance of the old, but beautiful, Southern home.

The Mayor of Pleasant Valley, George Buckman, was right there, fixing his saddle onto his tall, brown horse. Harper stood there for a few moments, admiring him with a soft smile, having his arms crossed loosely in front of him. His straight, long black hair was messy from sleeping but it made him look even cuter than he was.

"Mah love?" Harper asked with a voice soft from adoration and sleep.

Buckman's blue eyes shot open and gasped softly, snapping his head up to look at his lover. "Good South, Harpah, yeh... yeh scared meh, son!"

Harper's laugh was so sweet at that moment. He pushed a stray strand of hair out of his gorgeous face and looked back up at the Mayor with that cute, wide smile of his. "Ah'm sorreh! Ah didn't find yeh in our bed an' Ah was wonderin' if yeh left."

"Hm, not jus' yet, boy, Ah'll be preparin' th' horse first." He raised his head to shoot a look with a smirk at him. "But first!" He ran to Harper and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, pulling him gently to him and kissing his lips deeply, as Harper's hands rested strongly on Buckman's arms before slipping around the older man and holding him tightly. As the deep kiss came to an end, Buckman's eyes pierced Harper's. It made the younger man shiver and his pale cheeks flush with a warmth that gave them a neat pink color. "...How are yeh t'is mornin', Harpah?" Asked Buckman with a smirk, feeling his own cheeks flushing.

Harper was panting a bit, feeling his heartbeat getting faster. "Um, Ah... Ah'm great. Because o' yeh!" He winked and smirked.

Buckman giggled. "'Cause of meh? Only?" Harper nodded with a smile, making the older man chuckle. "Ah love yeh, mah Prince."

Harper cooed and rested his head onto Buckman's chest, pressing it lightly. "Not more than Ah do..." He whispered lovingly, pulling back slightly to kiss his neck.

Buckman sighed and smiled, his eyes closing. "Awww... Mah puppy... Shh, Harpah, Ah need to go... Ah will never go if y'all do this..."

Harper chuckled and glanced up at him. "Why go? Don't leave meh jus' yet..."

"Ah promised yeh Ah will come again in the evenin' time."

Harper nodded and pouted playfully, making Buckman giggle and stroke his raven black hair a bit before placing a sweet kiss onto his nose. "Yeh won't be late. Ah'll miss yeh more than the Deputy, y'know." Harper cooed again, taking his lover's hand gently into his own and biting his lower lip.

Buckman didn't need anything more. He could already feel a warm feeling in his pants. His cheeks flushed more, following Harper inside the house, sighing and taking off his country hat, setting it to the counter. Harper smirked more as he guided Buckman in the bedroom he was sleeping in only ten minutes ago. He pushed Buckman gently onto it, never letting his lower lip free from the grip of his teeth. The raven-haired man pushed his lover all the way down on the bed, what was still undone from the sleeping and messing around of the previous night. Buckman smirked and held his lover close, turning around so that he had Harper underneath him.

"We said..." Buckman started with a wink. "Next time Ah'd be toppin'."

"Mah Captain, you's be toppin' all night!" Harper complained playfully, reaching upward to capture his lover's lips with his own.

Buckman didn't have anything to say at that point, Harper was right. He didn't have time to protest nor even agree as the younger man captured his lips with his own, kissing each other passionately and sweetly. Slowly, Harper drove his hand down and wrapped his long, thin fingers around Buckman's shaft inside his pants, making the older Southerner gasp and moan. With a smirk at the other's reaction, Harper unbuttoned his lover's pants, removing them quickly as he kissed him more deeply. Buckman helped him and removed his upper clothes, never breaking the contact their lips had. The younger man did the same, undressing himself as fast as he could.

Harper loved this. After stroking his Captain nicely and slowly, he picked up a bit and squealed as he felt Buckman's hand cupping his balls and his member, stroking him just as Harper stroked him. The raven haired man gulped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Uh.. Ahh..." He moaned as Buckman guided his own erected member into Harper's hole after opening him a bit with his fingers. He used the precum that had escaped his own tip to lubricate his lover's crack, surprising himself when he found that there was still some lubrication from their intercourse some hours earlier. That made it even easier for the older man to slide nicely into him. At this point, Harper was stunned, blinking his eyes down at Buckman and gasped.

"B-Bucky?" He asked, a bit confused. "Ah would..."

"Yeh said yeh'd top. Never said who's gonna get into whom. Ahh, slicky but tight." Buckman hissed as he stroked Harper's member with his hand at the same rhythm as he was moving inside him, his other hand wrapped around the smaller frame's waist.

Harper was still stunned, blinking and gulping from the sudden pleasure inside him, as well as the one Buckman's hand provided for him. "W-what..." He muttered, soon falling on top of his lover, unable to hold himself up.

"Babe..." Buckman whispered, having his hand stroking his lover crashed between them, having Harper whining a bit as the older Southerner pulled out a bit, only to slam back in slowly, until he felt Harper getting a little more used to him. "Honey, try... try ridin' it. Can yeh do that?" They hadn't tried this before. Harper, turned his head upwards to look at Buckman, nodding and smiling, his cheeks vividly more red than before from the pleaure he was feeling.

"Ah can... Ah...!" He hissed as he moved his body up a bit, and placing his hands on Buckman's torso for support, opening his legs at each of Buckman's sides and he started moving his hips, rolling them on his lover. "Ahh! B-buck... Bucky..." He choked, as he felt his lover's dick deeper inside him as he rolled his hips, letting it slip further inside him, almost touching his prostate. When he felt this, his eyes snapped open, looking in space for a few seconds, his lips parted as his wet mouth fell agape, taking deep and uneven breaths and feeling his fingernails slowly scratching his lover's torso slowly.

Buckman hissed and arcked his back at the feeling of his lover's nails onto him, scratching him. He pushed his hips upwards, driving faster and deeper into the younger man, who moaned and cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ahh, wha- what are yeh doin' to meh?" Harper almost shouted, biting his lower lip right afterwards so that not the whole Pleasant Valley heard them.

"Ahh, Harpah, don't... D-don't..."

Harper panted and looked down at his lover, smirking a bit. "Don't, what? Hm?"

Buckman was stiring his head right and left, gasping and panting himself. "Yeh're drivin' meh crazy!"

"It was yer idea to enter meh! Ahh, s-stop..." He pleaded, but Buckman knew him too well. That's why he smirked when he heard his plea. What Harper really meant was to continue and not stop for even a second. He drove into the saller frame faster and deeper, rolling his hips into him as he bumped his lover's dick at a matching rhythm, feeling his precum covering most of his hand. This made him look down at it and smirk, licking his lips.

Harper saw this and and chuckled cutely, his eyes glowling half-closed, like two distant burning fires. He moaned and whimpered in pleasure as he felt his orgasm coming hard at him soon. Buckman felt his own too. His eyes snapped open and the arm that was around Harper's slim waist slid to the raven haired man's nipple, rubbing it in circles.

Harper gasped and his own eyes snapped opened, gasping as his breath was caught in his throat, leaving him momentarily breathless before he opened his mouth to let out a scream of pleasure, finally his orgasm hitting as getting Buckman's hand messy with his sticky semen. Buckman licked his lips more, driving into him more and more as, only moments later, he also found his own ultimate pleasure, crying out Harper's name and shooting his own hot semen deep into the other man, against is prostate. The sensation made Harper cry out and pant, falling onto Buckman's sweating body, whimpering.

The couple panted there for a while, holding each other close. Buckman was still inside Harper, he loved it when he stayed inside him for a while, still. They looked lovingly at each other and giggled, before Harper pushed himself up a bit to kiss his lover's lips, moaning. Buckman kissed him deeply and passionately, cooing and holding him close.

"Ah still 'ave yeh inside meh..." Whispered Harper, tapping his lover's nose and giggling a bit, biting his lower lip.

"Ah love it." Answered Buckman, holding his lover with both hands from his waist. "Yeh know how Ah hate leavin' yeh... But the good ol' Deputy hates waitin'." He said, sighing as he slowly got himself out of Harper, with the latter hissing and shaking a bit from the last shock of the movement inside him. "Oops. Sorreh, babeh." Giggled Buckman, getting up and putting on his clothes after cleaning himself up, as well as his hand.

Harper stayed on the bed, moaning and covering his middle with the white sheet, leaving exposed only his legs and his upper back and arms. He smirked at Buckman as he got dressed and went back to looking like the Southern gentleman that he was as the Mayor of their little town. "What a Confederate gent have Ah fell in love with!" Harper pointed out, chuckling and licking his lips slowly.

Buckman chuckled, looking into the mirror and buttoning up his last buttons of his jacket. "Ladies... and men, like a man in uniform." He remarked, gazing at the younger man and smirking a bit, making the saluting motion with his hand after putting on his hat. "Mah fair gentleman! Ah will be back in a few hours." He said, planting a kiss onto Harper's nose and smiling lovingly at him before exiting the house and getting on his horse. Harper stretched a bit to look out the window as the horse ran off. He smiled and blushed, chuckling.

"Ah really love a man in uniform, Bucky...!"


End file.
